1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning assemblies and, particularly, to positioning assemblies capable of aligning blades of a lens trimmer.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, many plastic injection products, e.g., plastic lenses, need to be separated. A trimmer typically used includes two cutters. The blades of the cutters are aligned so that when the two cutters move towards and engage each other the plastic injection products can be separated by cutting. However, such alignment is often carried out manually by an operator. Thus, the accuracy of the alignment can be less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a positioning assembly which can overcome the limitations described.